


Mafia Baby

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Dan, Bottom Dan, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Pastel Dan, Possessive Phil, Rimming, Smut, Top Phil, Violence, blowjob, dan's a huge tease, mafia boss phil, slightly twisted dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Phil is the head if the city’s most powerful mafia, and Dan is his baby. Phil is ruthless, and feared. Dan is soft, but crazy, and most importantly, he is Phil’s. God help anyone who disrespects Phil’s baby.





	Mafia Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tumbler prompt  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dan was bored. He sat picking at his nail polish absently, swinging his legs from where he was perched on the hood on one of the cars. There were lots of men stood in a circle nearby, but their talk was dull and uninteresting. However, being alone over here was even more boring. He huffed, maybe he could get Phil to hurry this up somehow, he knew it was an important deal for them, but he was bored, horny, and he wanted to leave, so he sauntered over.

Dan looked very out of place among these men. Some were dressed in sharp suits, while others looked like common thugs (well, really that's what they were.) Dan however, he was different. Standing there, dressed in little white shorts which left little the the imagination, sporting a long pale blue sweater over the top. His curly hair had a little blue flower clipped into it, and he wore a little make up, just to make his pretty brown eyes pop even more. Eyes followed him as he walked over and he smirked. Eyes always followed him.

"How much longer is this gonna be??" He directed his question at Joe, one of Phil's right hand men. Joe just shrugged, knowing better than to disturb the boss. Phil was busy, and this deal was incredibly important to his... 'business' shall we say. He didn't like dragging Dan with him to these types of deals, but he needed his best men here, with him, and he wasn't leaving Dan behind with anything less than his best. So here he was. He was locked deep discussion with the head of a rival mafia, a temporary truce called between them, for now.

Dan huffed and folded his arms, eyes scanning the group of people. He dared not disturb Phil and piss him off, but he was so bored. Some of the men he didn't recognise (he presumed they were part of this ‘rival’ gang, not that he cared much), were giving him weird looks. He simply smirked, and waved, batting his long, mascara coated lashes in their direction.

Meanwhile, Phil spoke over the plans in great detail, as they stopped for a second to look out a new set of floor plans, he let his eyes scan the room. He noticed Dan, and looked at Alfie, one of his closest men. "Keep an eye on him," he said simply. It was well known that Dan was Phil's baby, and that meant he was treated like precious cargo, (which he was). He had been with Dan for a long time now, and with each step up he took in this work, Dan went with him. That meant the risks also went with them, but now that Phil held the highest position of power he could, that meant so did Dan. He was Phil's boy, and he was to be safe at all times, and god help anyone who crossed a line with him. It wouldn't be the first time Phil had to take action over someone disrespecting his baby.

Dan rolled his eyes as he heard Phil's words. Sometimes he wondered if Phil remember he could look after himself pretty well. He'd spent a good few years as part of the mafia, it would be hard not to pick up a few things. One of the men on the other side waved back, looking Dan up and down appreciatively. Dan smirked, this would be fun.

Phil let him go with a dismissive wave of his hand, turning back to his plans. He had little to worry about here, it's was hardly an unsafe meeting, well, safe as it could be with two of the cities largest and most well-known enemy mafia rings in such close quarters. The two had struck a temporary truce on the basis of taking down a particularly persistent group of cops trying to take them down, mostly through the use of lower level criminals.

Dan looked around for a bit, then idly wondered over to the group of men who had been looking at him, it was time he had some fun. The one who had been eyeing him up had a grin spread on his face. "Hey there sweetheart, what's a pretty thing like you doing with this crowd, huh?" The unnamed man spoke up, giving him a wink for good measure, apparently he thought he was smooth. Dan smiled lopsidedly, this would be easy. "Looking for a good time as always," he said smoothly, tilting his head with a cheeky expression. The man raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you are, my name’s Don, you'll need to know since you'll be screaming it later,” he smirked, leaning his arm on the edge of the table him and the rest of the men were standing around. Dan laughed, and rolled his eyes dismissively, "Right, I'm not sure you could handle me, Don." He said playfully, adding a little giggle for the extra flirty measure. He could sense the worried look Alfie was sending him, but the man didn't dare interrupt him, and it seemed none of Don’s ‘friends’ dared warn him who he was flirting with.

Across the base, Phil was sat at a table off to the side with the leader, whose name he dubbed unimportant to remember, of the opposing mafia group. When you were considered an enemy of Lester’s, trivial things like your name didn’t class as important. "Now listen, we need to take these bastards out. I don't like temporary partnership this anymore than you do, but we need numbers, not just force,” he said smoothly, swirling the whiskey in his glass before bringing it to his lips and swallowing down the remnants of the drink. Phil spoke quietly and in hushed whispers with the other men, scheming the perfect plan to take out their mutual ‘problem’. Once they had agreed on a deal, it was time to celebrate. Discreetly, of course. Phil order a round of drinks out of courtesy for the other men, before standing from the table, and buttoning up the jacket of his suit, "Gentlemen," he nodded and took his newly refilled glass from the table, scanning the room for his baby.

Don took a step forward, leaning his arm against the wall and hovering over Dan’s small, soft frame. "Oh, can't I? I think I can handle a little twink, if you’ll give me the chance sweetheart," Don purred, and brushed a finger over Dan cheek. Dan scoffed, "You aren't as intimidating as you think." He said cheekily, picking at his nails again in a bored fashion. Don blinked, then chuckled, “I'm not trying to intimidate you sweetheart," He grinned in a way he thought was smooth. Dan was getting really bored with him. "You're boring," He said bluntly, pushing off from the wall and standing straight. Don blinked, then grinned again, determined, "I can show you some fun, just come for a ride," he smirked. Dan yawned, "Oh yeah?" he asked, feigning interest to play with the eager gentleman. Don smirked, "Yeah sweetheart, I promise," he winked, stroking Dan’s arm. Dan shrugged, “I have no need of your promises, got anything better?" he asked suggestively.

Phil spotted Dan across the base with a few of the opposing crew’s men, and moved through the small groups of men fluidly, or rather, they moved out of his way as they saw him coming. They did not want to be the one blocking Lester’s path, they wanted to keep their legs unbroken. He kept an eye on Dan, but knowing how he often played with the men, he paid little mind. Dan could handle himself with these idiots. Phil chuckled softly at the way Dan was playing with this man, yet the idiot seemed not to notice. He stopped at a table with the rest of his right hand men, including Alfie, who had been specifically keeping an eye on his baby. "Update," he said smoothly. Alfie spoke up, “It looks good, the men are behaving as far as we can tell. No fights yet, and the perimeter is safe. There was one small breach on the outside from one nosey cop but Caspar dealt with him." Phil hummed and finished the last of his drink, "And that clown?" he gestured towards to man crowding his baby. He kept his cool, he was used to this. Men often flirted with Dan, that was allowed; Dan liked to tease, so Phil let him. He knew Dan would never act on it, and he liked watching them squirm. Everyone knew there were boundaries. You touch, or you disrespect Phil Lester’s baby and you pay, sometimes with your life.

Don moved closer to Dan, backing him against the wall and pressing into him. "How about that?" he practically purred. Dan raised an eyebrow, "You're very forward aren't you?" He commented, seemingly unbothered as the man unsubtly ground into him. Seemingly. "Though I'd prefer you took a step back, personal space, you know?" He added bluntly, this guy was boring and pathetic, Dan was done with him, he wasn’t fun anymore. Dom did not take a step back, in fact he had the audacity to take a step forward, and continue grinding. Dan tilted his head, "Did you hear me?" He snapped, did this imbecile not know? When Dan said something, you did it, if you wanted to stay alive Don shrugged, leaning forward, "Yeah sweetheart, I’m just ignoring you," he smirked. Dan smiled sweetly, and gave a small giggle, "Well, sweetheart, that's not your brightest idea".

"That's Don, he's one of Stephenson's new men. He's a bit of an asshole, and a risk, like a loose cannon," Alfie shrugged, "I don't like the way he's looking at Dan," he added protectively. Phil hummed in agreement, "I agree," he said smoothly, slipping out of his seat and crossing the rest of the room. The base fell silent as Phil started to cross the base with a purpose to his walk, men moving briskly out of his way.

Don snorted, "What you gonna do, sweetheart?" he mimicked the name smugly, as if Dan was in no position to do anything. Dan hummed as he spotted Phil crossing the base, his eyes dark. He knew his daddy was coming for him, now he could finally have some fun. He held up his pointer finger in front of Don’s face dramatically, "Wait," He smiled, and looked down at his nails, picking at the polish a little more as Don grew frustrated. "Oi," He grabbed Dan’s chin and forced him to look up. "Don't ignore me, you may be cute but you're still only a little bitch. When I talk, you don’t ignore me,” he growled.

Phil moved closer, livid at the audacity of this new idiot. How dare he lay a hand on what is Phil’s. He smoothed the wrinkles in his waistcoat and moved behind Don, Phil wasn't having that. He grabbed Don back the back of his neck and pulled him backwards, spinning him so his back was against the hard edge of a nearby table. "Now, what have we here?" His voice was like ice, and his eyes were black. He was going to make this hurt.

Dan leaned back against the wall, watching. Don's friends looked extremely concerned, muttering between themselves. That instantly hushed when they were shot a glare from Phil, no-one dared go to his aid, he was on his own. The men from the other crew had been warned beforehand that touching Lester's property resulted in... less than pleasant things. And that included Dan. Clearly Don hadn't been listening very well.

Phil sighed and gripped Don's chin with his free hand, his fingers squeezing tightly around the flesh, "I think you best not ignore me when I speak to you, weren't you warned not to touch what belongs to me?" He asked smoothly, his voice deceptively smooth and calm, as he licked his tongue over his lower lip, grip tightening with each passing second. "Do you know who I am?" Don swallowed hard, his eyes blown wide with fear, it was then that Don knew he fucked up. He fucked up real bad. "Yes boss, m’sorry boss. I didn't know he was yours, and he was flirty boss." Don scrambled for an excuse, hoping to be shown some mercy. Dan seemed unconcerned, shrugging and picking at his nails again. He was allowed to flirt, if you crossed a line that was your own damn fault, Dan would push you, and push you. If you crossed the line, you were to blame. Alfie rolled his eyes and laughed, the boys did love Dan, he gave zero fucks and did pretty much what he wanted. They could respect that.

"Everyone knows he is mine. Dan flirts with everyone, that's no excuse for you to to grind up on him, or to touch him." Phil hissed the words, lifting Don's hands and slowly crushing his fingers in his strong palm. The sound of bones slowly cracking and breaking under the vice like grip Phil has perfected over the years was deafening in the silence, joined only by the squeals of Don’s pain. "Do you know what happens to disobedient, might I add, replaceable, little minions when they touch my property?" Phil hummed, keeping up his front effortlessly. "No boss." Don said quickly, his voice shaking as he sobbed in pain.

Dan looked a bit more interested, it was always really hot when Phil got like this. Phil was a hot head by any definition, you could have your fun but as soon as you took things too far, especially where Dan was concerned, he would not hesitate to make you suffer. Sometimes you got off easy, with a bullet between the eyes, others, he wouldn’t allow the release of death.

"Joe, remind me, what happened to the last dumbass who thought it was okay to touch what is mine?" Phil hummed, looking over his shoulder, his hand tightening around Don's throat on the possessive emphasis of the word mine. Joe spoke up right away, "You broke his hand boss, then his legs, and threatened to cut his balls off for his trouble." Dan grinned excitedly, perking up right away as he watched. He loved it when things got messy.

"That's right, I did" Phil hummed as if contemplating, and as quick as the words left his mouth, Phil had both of Don's hands on the table, and pulled his gun from its holster, crushing the butt of the pistol down over each of Don's fingers agonizingly slowly, with enough force to crush the bones of each finger with one slam. Don screamed, and Dan hummed, watching Phil with a shiver running up his spine. The men of the other mafia looked away nervously. Phil's own men didn't even flinch, used to it by now. Phil gave a swift kick to the back of Don’s knees to bring him onto the ground, kicking him onto his back and apply pressure to Don’s crotch with the sole of his new dress shoes.

“Maybe this will teach you never to grind on my baby again,” he hummed, and stepped down hard on Don’s crotch, then gave him a swift kick for good measure, making most of the men present sound a chorus of “ooooh” and protective cup their own crotch on reflex. Phil stepped back and crouched down to the crying, curled up mess of a man before him. "Now, if you ever touch him again, assuming you ever regain the use of your fingers of course," Phil hisses loudly enough for the rest to hear, "I will kill you. That's not a threat, that's a fucking promise." He stood back up and straightened his suit. He looked across to the leader of the other mafia, "That's strike one, for the disrespect of your men," he said simply, “Don’t let it happen again.”

Dan clapped excitedly, moving up to hug Phil from behind and giggled. "Thanks daddy I’m less bored now." He grinned and scooted around in front of Phil, looking up at him with wide, happy eyes. Phil hummed, and dropped his arm around the younger boy, with a smile, his demeanour totally changing when it was directed at Dan. Dan was his world, and Phil gave him everything he ever wanted or asked for without question. "Anytime baby boy, give daddy a kiss," he smiled and stroked Dan’s curls back out of his eyes softly. Dan happily stood up on his tiptoes, kissing Phil hotly."Hmmmm, I love it when you get like this daddy," he purred contently.

Phil kissed back hotly and held Dan by the hips, "Like what baby? Possessive over what's mine?" Phil hummed, skirting his thumb across Dan's lips. Dan hummed, and nodded, "Yeah, it's boring here. Want to go somewhere else?" he suggested cheekily, grinning up at Phil. Phil nodded, "Lead the way babyboy," and slapped Dan's ass lightly, eyeing it appreciatively as the younger boy walked in front of him.

Dan grinned, taking his hand and leading him away, as he cheerily waved goodbye to the men. Phil gave Joe and Alfie a look, silent, but conveying everything he needed it to. He knew they could be trusted to wrap things up here, so he turned his full attention back to his baby.

Dan hummed little tunes as they made their way back to the car. He swung his hips to his own beat, showing off for Phil, who he knew was watching the way his curvy hips twisted and turned in the tiny shorts. As if on cue, Phil spoke up, "Damn baby, that ass gets better each time I watch it move," he hummed appreciatively, opening the passenger door for Dan.

Dan slipped in with a giggle, saying nothing, but stretching in the seat and arching his back into the perfect curve as he ‘stretched’. "Don't distract daddy while he's driving," Phil teased, squeezing Dan’s bare thigh as he looked him up and down, before slipping into the driver's seat. Dan pouted, "Okay daddy." He sat back, pulling out his phone.

"Good boy," Phil smiled, taking off down the street. Phil drove fast and a little recklessly, but he had never once crashed. It was a thrill for him, and frankly he always showed off for Dan, who loved the adrenaline rush.It always got him going, (not that he needed the encouragement), Dan whooped as they sped past other people and grinned up at Phil from his seat, resulting in a mirrored grin from Phil, as he spun into his spot outside their house, sinking back into his seat as the car purred to a gentle stop.

The moment the car stopped, Dan clambered over into his lap, straddling him and kissing his neck heatedly. Phil threw his head back against the headrest as Dan assaulted his neck, fuck he was horny tonight. And he was his. "Want you daddy." Dan said urgently into his skin, rolling his hips down needily into Phil’s lap.

"I can feel that baby, what's gotten my boy so desperate tonight?" He grunted, and gripped Dan's ass in both hands, kneading it under his fingers. Dan purred, "You're so hot when you’re angry." Phil growled, "No wonder, nobody touches my babyboy, you're mine!" The words were possessive, and he pushed Dan's head back, attacking his neck and throat with hot kisses, leaving dark purple splotches in his wake.

Dan outright moaned as Phil marked his skin, he knew it was a weak spot of his, and he exploited it at every opportunity. "Hmmm, watching you breaking people is a kink of mine." He admitted with a smirk. Phil kissed up to his lips, "Maybe you should come to work with me more often," he mused, "What if I told you yesterday I broke Jack's legs for joyriding one of my cars?" he whispered smugly.

Dan shivered, "God I wish I could have watched that." He kissed him hard, it was hungry and harsh. "Daddy please, I want you so bad." Phil climbed out of the car and threw Dan over his shoulder, heading inside the house. They barely make it past the door and Phil had him up against the wood, his hand pushed down the front of Dan's little shorts. Dan whined loudly, trying to get the material off but failing.

"Ah ah ah,” Phil scolded in a low, gravelly tone, pushing Dan’s pawing hands away, “Be a good boy and let daddy make you feel good." He purred possessively and tugged Dan's large sweater over his head, making sure his flowers stayed clipped in his bouncy curls. He trailed his tongue down Dan's body as he pushed the needy boy up the smooth wood, and nuzzled his stomach, "Do you think you can be a good boy, and come more than once for daddy?" He purred wickedly, looking up with hungry eyes.

Dan nodded desperately, "Yes daddy, I'll be so good." He bit his (already swollen), lip and sucked on it harshly. "That's my baby boy, gonna treat you for being so well behaved tonight at daddy's meeting." Phil hummed, and tugged down the tiny shorts, letting out a low grumble of appreciation.

Dan was wearing panties again, for him he assumed since he mentioned his love for Dan in lingerie. On cue, Dan wiggled his hips a little when he saw Phil looking, his tongue poking out. "Like them daddy?".

Phil looked up at him with appreciative eyes. "I love them babyboy, it's nice to see you using your shopping time productively," he hummed and carefully peeled the panties away from Dan's body, laying them aside. Dan hummed, "I hoped you would, they were expensive." He winked, fully aware it was Phil's (stolen) money he'd used to buy them.

Phil let out a low chuckle deep in his throat as he set Dan back down on his feet and kneeled down. "Hmm, is that so? Well I guess I'll just need to make sure I keep your balance full then," he gently gripped Dan's hard cock and ran his tongue through the slit. Dan moaned, letting his head fall back. "I'd like you to keep something else full too." He meant to sound sassy, but it came out as a whine.

"Oh baby, don't you worry, I’m gonna fill your ass up nice and full," Phil purred before wrapping his lips around Dan's cock and sinking down to the base, swallowing thickly around him. Dan brought his hand up to his mouth to smother his cries, holding as still as he could to be a good boy for Phil.

Phil reached up and batted his hand away, instead pulling them down to his head. He held Dan's thighs and bobbed his head steadily, every so often pulling up to be special attention to the head of Dan’s cock, rolling it on his tongue and working the slit with extra attention. Dan whined loudly, assuming Phil wanted to hear his noises. He hoped so, because he was pretty sure the whole street could now. He buried his fingers in Phil's soft hair and pulled.

Phil hummed approvingly and swallowed around him, massaging his tongue over Dan's cock. He wanted to make him come, to taste him on his tongue. Dan bit his lip hard as he drew close. "Daddy, please can I cum?" He gasped softly, trying his best not to buck his hips. Phil nodded encouragingly and dropped his mouth open for Dan to buck into, his baby had been so well behaved tonight, he had earned it.

Dan took the invitation willing, fucking softly into Phil's throat and letting out a soft cry as he came, head thumping backwards onto the wall. Phil swallowed what he could and collected the rest of Dan's come on his tongue and licking it into his mouth.

Dan hummed, "Will you fuck me now daddy?" He asked impatiently. Phil chuckled, and kissed back up Dan's body and captured his lips in a hot kiss. "Of course I will, come with daddy upstairs." Phil instructed, and picked his naked boyfriend up in his arms, jogging upstairs.

Dan clung to him tightly, kissing hungrily at his neck as they went, leaving his marks behind. Everyone knew Phil was his daddy, he made sure of that.

Phil moaned as he relished in the hungry kisses as Dan marked his neck, being the possessive boy he always was, but honestly Phil lived for it. Dan was just as possessive over his daddy as Phil was over him. Dan hummed, falling back onto the bed once they had climbed the stairs, looking up at Phil under his lashes. His pale pink lipstick smudged across his lips, and small mascara smudges beginning to form under his eyes, not that he cared much by this point.

"You look so good tonight baby," Phil stood at the side of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt lazily, teasing the younger boy. Dan whined but didn't protest. Daddy could take as long as he wanted, and do with Dan whatever he liked. Dan lived for it honestly.

Phil smirked softly when he was met with no protest. "Touch yourself for daddy baby," he instructed, draping his shirt over the chair and removing his belt. An idea struck Dan, so he didn't go to touch his cock, instead he sucked one of his fingers and sunk it into himself, groaning happily as he rocked down onto his hand. "T-Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome babyboy" Phil hummed and watched him appreciatively, carefully stripping off his trousers and boxers slowly with a smirk, keeping eye contact with Dan.  
Dan watched with hooded eyes, fucking into himself steadily. He licked his lips as his eyes flicked to Phil's cock as it stood hard and thick, bobbing heavily as he moved. Phil stroked his cock, "You want to taste daddy's cock? Is that why your licking your lips?" He purred, tilting Dan's chin to look as he stroked himself.

Dan nodded excitedly. "Please daddy, I wanna taste you." He purred, biting his lips. Phil stroked his thumb over Dan's cheek, "Come over here then baby boy" he purred and ran his thumb over Dan's lips lightly. Dan crawled over, whining slightly as he had to stop finger fucking himself but content the moment he wrapped his lips around Phil's cock.

"Good boy, like that." Phil encouraged, grabbing a small bottle of lube and drizzling some over his fingers. Dan hummed, running his tongue along the underside of Phil's cock before sinking down further.

While he did, Phil reached cover his baby, slipping one finger deep inside him. Dan was tall, but his body was small and slender, so it made the action fairly easy for Phil’s taller, muscular frame. Dan moaned appreciatively, sucking extra hard before taking Phil all the way down his throat.

"Fuck babyboy, you're being so good tonight," Phil moaned, slapping Dan's ass hard, watching it bounce under his touch, and sinking a second finger into his baby and scissoring them. Dan moved his hips back into him, fucking himself back whorishly onto Phil slender fingers. "Hmmm," he groaned, looking up at Phil through wet lashes. His expensive mascara now thoroughly smudged and dripping under his eyes, the soft pink lipstick he wore long gone as his lips moved over Phil’s length, swallowing around him.

Phil moaned and fucked slowly and lazily into Dan's mouth. "Mmm baby, daddy is gonna cum if you keep that up," he warned softly, moving his fingers deeper into Dan in reward. Dan pulled back a little and lapped at the tip determinedly, as a little pool of precum leaked onto Dan's tongue.

"Baby if you make daddy cum it's your responsibility to get him hard again so he can fuck you," Phil said lowly, slipping a third finger past Dan's hole. Dan simply giggled an suckled on his tip hard, running his tongue through the slit and bringing his hand up to massage Phil’s balls.

Phil chuckled, content at the soft giggle that left Dan's lips, moaning appreciatively as he came, hot, white liquid spilled over Dan's tongue and lips, even a little on his face. Dan sat back and licked the cum from his lips with a giggle, looking far too cute for what they'd just been doing.

"How can you still looks so fucking cute after that?" Phil chuckled fondly and captured Dan's lips a soft kiss. Dan just grinned, "It's a skill," he hummed, rocking back onto Phil's fingers. "A skill indeed," Phil praised and curled his fingers, then spread them out, kissing across the soft skin of Dan's ass, letting his tongue glide around his fingers.

Dan gasped softly. "Hmmm daddy..." he whined needily. "Yes baby?" Phil hummed against his skin, his tongue skating over Dan's skin. "Want you tongue, please..." He shivered, he was being so greedy, but he didn’t even care.

Phil pulled out his fingers and spread his thighs wide. "Baby knows all he has to do is ask for something, and daddy will give him it," Phil hummed and lapped over Dan's hole slowly before slipping his tongue into, massaging his walls with the flat of his tongue.

Dan whined, legs shaking under Phil's hands. "Thank you daddy, ah!" He gripped the sheets hard, cock already leaking again. Phil fucked Dan with his tongue, his face buried into Dan's skin. All he was focused on was making his baby see stars tonight.

Dan buried his face in the sheets. "Fuck daddy," He tried to keep his hips still, whole body trembling under the intense feeling. Phil angled Dan's hips towards the bed, just enough to give him some friction on his cock each time Phil dove deeper.  
Dan whimpered, "Daddy, I’m gonna cum." He warned urgently. Phil squeezed his thigh encouragingly, his own cock already hard again and throbbing between his thighs.  
Dan moaned like a pornstar and he came again into the sheets, panting hard. "Thank you daddy," he managed wistfully.

Phil pulled back and kissed up Dan's back, lapping gently at the back of Dan's neck. "You're welcome baby boy," Phil whispered huskily into Dan's ear. Seeing his baby like this, it filled him with a sense of pride, knowing he could give Dan everything and more, in every aspect of his life.

Dan hummed, lifting his ass up for Phil, he wasn't hard again yet, but he was sure it wouldn't take long. "Fuck me now?" He asked cheekily, looking up through his best puppy dog eyes.

Phil chuckled softly, squeezing Dan's ass. "How could I say no to that?" He hummed, covering his cock generously in lube. He was always impressed with Dan's stamina, the boy was never fully sated until he got Phil's cock in him. Phil was happy to oblige, guiding himself smoothly into his baby, bottoming out in one swift move.

Dan gave a satisfied sigh, resting his head on the sheets and arching his back to improve the angle, as Phil gripped his hips under his fingers and moved quickly, fucking into him with a deep and practiced rhythm.

Dan groaned, enjoying the feeling as his body started to respond. The feeling was intense, but perfect. A combination of too much, and not enough all at once, that somehow balanced out perfectly to give him a constant, throbbing pleasure.

Phil moaned contently and let his head drop to rest on Dan's back, snapping his hips forward a deeper, only just brushing over Dan's prostate. Dan's breathing slowly picked up again and he whined for his daddy, pushed his hips back to meet each hard thrust.  
"Daddy's got you baby, gonna take such good care of his boy," Phil moaned and Dan's delicious, needy whines, moving harder into him.

Dan whimpered, "Feels so good daddy, your big cock fills be up so perfectly." He moaned and pushed himself back as much as he could. "Tell me more baby, tell daddy how good you feel," Phil purred longingly, wrapping his fingers around Dan's cock.

Dan whimpered, his voice strained, "Ah, you stretch me out so good, it hurts in the best way, want to feel you cum daddy, want you to fill me up." His words were muffled by the sheets as he was pushed down into them by the force of Phil's hips.

Phil moaned loudly, "Daddy is going to cum baby, you gonna be a good boy and take it all? Let me fill you nice and full?" He grunted promisingly, his cock moving mercilessly inside his baby as he fisted Dan's cock.

Dan nodded quickly into the pillows. "Please daddy I want it!” That was all it took for Phile, who cried out Dan's name loudly’, as he came heavily inside Dan, spurting stream after stream of hot cum over Dan's walls.

Dan groaned loudly and followed, giving his third orgasm of the night. "Fuck daddy..." He whined softly, collapsing exhausted onto the soft sheets below him. Phil pulled out and rolled onto his back, pulling Dan into his arms. "I love you baby, you're mine, all mine," he whispered lovingly. "Love you too daddy," Dan purred happily.

Phil smiled contently, and stroked Dan's back. No-one would ever touch his baby, Dan was his. And he wouldn't ever let that change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think!  
> Written by @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters, find us on tumblr!  
> @do-it-with-dan and @howell-lesters


End file.
